


[podfic] baby, i'd victoria your secret anytime

by mothlights



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, Crossdressing, First Time, Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Pancakes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/504186">ghostsoldier's <em>baby, i'd victoria your secret anytime</em></a>  Streaming, MP3 & M4B     [0:40:11]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Peter’s known Wade for a while now, so he can maybe see how this makes sense -- like, maybe Wade has a thing about going commando and just happened to have an old girlfriend’s panties lying around, one thing led to another…but… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“And the bra?” Peter croaks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] baby, i'd victoria your secret anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby, i’d victoria your secret anytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504186) by [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/ghostsoldier). 



## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:40:11

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/baby_id_victoria_your_secret_anytime__ghostsoldier__mothlights.mp3)** (23.11 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/baby_id_victoria_your_secret_anytime__ghostsoldier_mothlights.m4b)** (23.11 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

cover art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for podfic hosting. Thanks to ghostsoldier for permission.


End file.
